


Gossip

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flowers, Gossip, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Wearing someone else's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: The hospital visits Guy gets and the gossip they bring him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Gossip

Kakashi’s little students came to visit regularly.

It was surreal to see the three of them reunited once again. Kakashi had been sure it would never happen, that they’d end up like Kakashi’s own team had. Kakashi expected he would have to bury another team as its sole survivor. Kakashi had wondered if he was cursed.

Kakashi had confided that fear in Guy countless times. He’d join Guy at training grounds and run lap after lap to get faster with Guy, because if he could chase them, maybe he’d catch them before they fell. He’d agreed to Guy’s spars more regularly, because if he could fight them, maybe he’d stop them without having to kill any of them. He’d drink Guy and pretending that the emotional tidbits that he let slip were just from the alcohol loosening his lips, because if he could forget them, maybe it’d hurt a little less this time.

But after all that, Kakashi had done it. His team was back together, laughing and giggling and gossiping and rolling their eyes like the children they hadn’t gotten to be.

(Guy was quite jealous of Team 7 now. He pushed that feeling aside. He smiled.)

In a hushed whisper, Sakura informed Guy that Kakashi had been the one dutifully changing out the flowers in Guy’s room every single day. Guy looked at the small vase decorating the room. He recognized those flowers. They were identical to the bouquet Guy had given Kakashi. A little unoriginal, but imitation was the sincerest form of flattery.

Sakura asked what exactly Kakashi’s relationship with Guy was.

Guy simply said they were rivals.

Naruto complained about how Kakashi had insisted on making that huge basket of fruits and vegetables as a get-well-soon present for Guy, even though Naruto had sternly insisted that anyone and everyone would obviously prefer ramen. Guy was stuck with plain old hospital food already, if Kakashi was going to give him a gift, he should at least make it something that tasted good. So the basket was from Kakashi –there hadn’t been a care with it.

Naruto asked if Guy agreed.

Guy admitted he was partial to curry.

Sasuke’s bit of gossip was the most surprising. He leaked that he’d noticed Kakashi wearing one of Guy’s uniform vests ever since he'd been admitted to the hospital, and that he had kept wearing it every day until Guy had woke up. He added that Kakashi had been wearing Guy’s headband, too.

Guy’s smile softened until it was almost genuine. For the first time since he had woken back up, he threw his head back in laughter.

There were subtle differences in the shade of green Guy and Kakashi chose for their vests. As for the headband, had Guy’s even survived the eighth gate? The metal plate might have, but Kakashi probably had had to get a new cloth for it. He probably thought he was so cool and sneaky, doing things like that when Guy wasn’t around to see!

When Kakashi walked in, he stopped to take in the scene. “You’re laughing pretty hard, Guy… Naruto, don’t say things that are so funny they’ll make Guy laugh hard enough to reopen Guy’s stitches,” he said, half serious. “You’re going to make him literally bust a gut. You’re lucky Sakura is here.”

“It wasn’t—I didn’t—Sasuke said it!” Naruto stammered, pouting and pointing a finger at his rival.

Guy laughed even harder. It really was as though nothing had changed between those three since they were little.

Kakashi’s eyebrows arched in suspicion. “ _Sasuke_ told a joke?”

“I… It wasn’t a joke,” Sasuke said, tugging at his collar with his remaining arm and glancing away. He almost seemed timid.

“You’re wrong, my rival! It wasn’t a joke, but a juicy bit of intel!” Guy came to Sasuke’s rescue by shifting the attention to Kakashi instead. “I’ve heard everything, Kakashi! Stealing my clothes while I was indisposed! I bet you were trying to emulate my might!” He boasted and posed triumphantly, “But _I'm_ the man! The one! The only! The often imitated, but never duplicated! The legendary green beast! The vest and the belt are just external symbols of my inner awesomeness! You thought you could take over as the coolest, most hot-blooded shinobi in all of Konoha!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes blew out a puff of air in an exasperated sigh. “I’ll give you your vest back when you get discharged. I don’t need it now.” He pulled the headband he was wearing off, and his spiky grey hair fell from its pyre.

“Because you’re afraid now that its proper owner has caught you red handed?” Guy accused, and the students stepped back and stared intently, like they were about to witness a fight.

“No.” The cool metal pressed into the palm of Guy’s hand as Kakashi returned the trinket, and in the same fluid movement, crawled onto Guy’s bed, cupped the back of his head, and leaned in close to whisper so only Guy would hear when he added, “Because I have the real you back now.”

Guy blushed, and his arms hung in the air, suddenly too bashful and confused to speak. All the words were knocked out of him. Kakashi, the scoundrel, just smiled fondly and carded his fingers through Guy’s overgrown black hair. Guy could hear the students whispering amongst themselves again, Naruto and Sakura going back and forth about whether or not they’d somehow woken up in that “genjutsu world” again.

“…G… Geez, Kakashi. I didn’t know you were such a sap. That's like something from one of your cheesy movies. You’re going to scare people,” Guy said, scooting away an inch.


End file.
